Jamie (Webisodes)
Jamie is a protagonist and a survivor of the zombie apocalypse in ''The Walking Dead Webisodes: Torn Apart. ''Jaime is the eldest child of Hannah and Andrew. Pre-Apocalypse King County, Georgia Little is known about Jamie's life before or as the outbreak began. She lived with her mother, Hannah, and had weekend visits to see her dad, Andrew in King County. It is unknown, but she may have attended school with since the school is in the nearby area of King County, however, they may or may not have known each other. Post-Apocalypse The Walking Dead Webisodes Jamie, her mother Hannah, and her brother Billy, were in a car accident at the beginning of the zombie apocalypse. Jamie's mother was assumed dead, so the children travelled to the safety of their father's house. Their mother later regained consciousness and joined the children there. After the family is reunited, the parents discussed the growing risks of staying at the house. The family decided that they should try to get to a safe zone in Atlanta. The parents gather supplies for their trip while her brother Billy continues looking out the dining room window, wondering where the dog could be while Jamie eats peanut butter. Her step mother, Judy, is infected and rolled up in a rug; she begins to move about. Jamie notices this and grabs her brother while covering his mouth to prevent him from screaming. Both hide under the dining room table. When the walker doesn't see them, she and her brother head to the closet to hide. Unfortunately, the walker notices the closet door closing and bangs on the door to get to them. Jamie and her brother both scream for help and their mother comes to the rescue and kills the undead corpse of their stepmother Judy. The family decides to escape; they will need a vehicle, so Jamie mentions that the neighbor Mr. Palmer has a pick-up truck at his house. Her father Andrew, not knowing how to hot-wire a car, decides to go and get the keys to the truck at Palmer's house. Since Andrew did not return, Hannah decides to flee the house and get to the park evacuation site. Jamie runs along with her mom and brother down the street until her mom sees an abandon car. Hannah gets in to find the keys still inside, but is bitten by a walker sitting in the back seat. Hannah comforts Jamie and Billy and tells them to run for the evacuation station. Hannah lets herself get torn apart by walkers to allow her children to escape. Jamie's current status is unknown. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jamie has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Hannah Hannah and Jamie had a good mother-daughter relationship and the two cared about each other deeply. This is shown by how scared Hannah was when Jamie and Billy went missing after she woke up in the car accident. Also when Jamie and Billie and getting attacked by a zombified Judy, Hannah kills her saving both of their lives. Hannah then sacrifices herself to the walkers after she is bitten, to give Jamie and Billie a chance to escape. Jamie is shown to be horrified as she watches her mother be devoured. Andrew Andrew and Jamie weren't seen interacting very much although it is assumed they had basic father-daughter realtionship. It is obvious the two cared deeply about one another as Andrew risked his life to get weapons to protect Jamie, Billy and Hannah which did cost him his life. Jamie was shown to be saddened when her mother tells them they have to go as all three of them now assumed Andrew is dead. Jamie also trusted her father as she and her brother ran to there father's house for protection after the car accident. Billy It might confirm that the 2 love each other(although not seen much),Billy will alway's tell the truth of her sister and they might argue to each other if they are not understandtable to each other once. Appearances Webisodes Torn Apart ru:Джейми Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Children Category:Webisode Characters Category:Unknown Category:Miscellaneous Survivor